Going Further
by Klainer0801
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are attempting to go the step further in their relationship at Kurt's house. However, their plans soon change as a very awkward situation arises.


**Going Further**

**By Klainer0801**

**Prompt by Anon**

**Feel free to review :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ouch! Watch it, honey!" Kurt exclaimed as Blaine crushed Kurt's hand with his elbow.

Blushing, Blaine shuffled over so he was lay over Kurt with his arms either side of his head, "Sorry. I'm just trying to get comfy."

"Come here!" Kurt managed to get out through his laughter. He hummed as he brought Blaine down and their lips crashed together perfectly. It always felt amazing when they got to spend time together like this. They were both inexperienced and sloppy but it still felt like it couldn't get any better.

Kurt shivered as Blaine's hand began to wander southwards, dragging on Kurt's waist until his fingers were curling under the hem of Kurt's shirt. Before he could protest, Kurt's shirt was ripped off over his head and Kurt looked across to see Blaine's own polo shirt crumpled on his bedroom floor.

Blaine smiled down at his boyfriend shyly, taking in the body of the angel lay below him, "Too much?" he asked, knowing they had never discussed going any further than kissing before.

"Not at all." Kurt replied. He had never purposely spoke to Blaine about their sex life, but he knew inside he was ready to go further with him. Blaine's naked torso lay flush against his own was all the confirmation he needed that Blaine was ready for the same.

Blaine came down and kissed Kurt once more, licking across his bottom lip asking for entrance. Kurt gladly granted and pushed his own tongue into his boyfriends mouth, moaning at the heat and lust building in the room.

Tingling ran down Kurt's spine as Blaine's hands began to wander again, this time going lower than before. Kurt gasped for air as he realised what Blaine was about to do.

Blaine's hand slowly began palming Kurt through his jeans, causing pleasure to seep into Kurt's very veins. "_Blaine!" _Kurt let out a little too loudly as the friction increased.

Blaine's hand stopped moving and Kurt felt his boyfriend tense all over. Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine's hazed eyes looking down at him intensely, his mouth twisted into an expression of confusion and delight.

"What's the matter?"

"Sorry. That was the _hottest_ thing I have ever heard." Blaine said, not once removing eye contact from Kurt.

Kurt initiated the kiss this time, braving his hands moving lower down Blaine's back until they were cupping his ass. Blaine's hand started rubbing again until Kurt was whimpering underneath him in pleasure.

"Fuck, you're so hot like this." Blaine said, looking down at his boyfriend whose hair had fell from its perfectly styled shape and lips which had become red and raw from kissing. He gave Kurt a look he knew only his boyfriend would understand, receiving a nod of silent permission.

Blaine drew up his hand to take his fingertips underneath the waistband of Kurt's incredibly tight jeans. Kurt threw his head back and Blaine took the opportunity to launch down and begin sucking and biting at Kurt's neck, a purple bruise already forming.

"Uhh… Boys?"

_Fuck._

Kurt and Blaine both shot up suddenly, Kurt letting out a little screech of surprise. They looked across to the doorway of Kurt's bedroom to see Burt stood awkwardly, staring at the pair.

"Oh my god! Dad get out!" Kurt screamed, reaching for a pillow to cover his bare chest. Blaine quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed his shirt off the floor. He pulled in on hastly over his head, while moving to the opposite end of the room to Kurt.

"I was just coming to tell you… Carole says tea is ready." Burt said backtracking slowly out of the room before pausing and looking back at his son, "Kurt, just make sure your ready please. I trust you and Blaine but…"

Kurt shook his head in disbelief at his father, causing Burt to raise an eyebrow and step forwards into the room again, "Do you need some condoms son because I'd rather you-"

"DAD! GET OUT!" Kurt said as he threw the pillow across the room. He could literally feel the blush over his face and his skin getting hotter by the second.

"JUST BE CAREFUL!" Kurt heard his dad shout as he walked away down the hallway. Kurt fell forwards with his head in his hands, "I cannot believe that just happened, I'm so so sorry Blaine."

"Hey! Come here! Don't worry about it…" Blaine said climbing over the bed to hold Kurt in his arms, he placed a small kiss to his boyfriend's cheek, "Maybe next time, hey?"

"I look forward to it." Kurt whispered, giving Blaine the sexiest smirk he could muster, before breaking down into laughter with his boyfriend.


End file.
